Dean's Favorite Pie Is Cas Pie
by caspie
Summary: Cas hates how Dean seems to enjoy pie so much, but it seems stupid to be jealous of dessert. But then, Cas realizes the best way to beat them is to join them and Dean certainly enjoys his Cas pie.


"Damn, this is some good pie!" Dean was on his second slice and the way he was enjoying it was almost sinful. And, certainly not fair. He closed his eyes. He moaned. He made that half-smile that was all pleasure. Cas had really enjoyed Dean's enjoyment of the confection at the beginning, but now he just couldn't understand why Dean never seemed so enthusiastic when he talked about Cas. It was stupid, being jealous of a slice of pie, but dammit, the pie was hogging all the good times.

Cas sat there, arms crossed, looking grumpy and Dean just eyed him over as he chewed on his pie. He didn't really get how the angel could constantly refuse to try a piece of his pie. It was so good and he even tried feeding it to Cas, but Cas had just looked at him disapprovingly and Dean had given up. There was nothing left to do but finish enjoying the pie and take his angel boyfriend back to the motel, in hopes Cas would chill out.  
_

He could hear the shower running and imagine the hot water beating into Dean's shoulders and how, normally, he'd be in there too, but he was just too annoyed. How could pie be so infuriating? It's not like Dean was in a relationship with pie, though with the noises he makes it certainly _sounds_ like he's cheating on Cas with the stupid food. So, instead of showering with Dean, he just sits and stews and sulks. Until it hits him.

If he can't beat the pie or somehow stop the pie from being so good, he'll join the pie.

Okay, that sounds stupid. Cas reminds himself to never say that out loud or think it again. But, he keeps the idea. He'll just make Dean enjoy pie and Cas at the same time.

One time, he had watched a movie and there was a giant cake that some girls jumped out of and that seemed like the best way to go about this endeavor. Well, a giant pie, not a giant cake, since everyone knows that they are _not_ the same thing. With his brilliant idea prepared, Cas zapped away to bake a giant pie that he could fit inside.  
_

"Son of a bitch!" Cas must have been grumpier than Dean had thought because he was nowhere to be seen and the only hints that Cas had even been in the room were the barely rumpled sheets he'd been sitting on and some papers that must have fallen to the floor when he disappeared. Well, the angel always comes back and Dean has a case to work, so Dean gathers the papers and sits down to start reworking the pattern.  
_

He leaned on the desk and rubbed at his eyes. Adults. Children. Men. Women. Athletes. Geeks. He wasn't seeing it yet and Cas still wasn't back. The clock now read 8:27pm. No wonder he was tired and annoyed. The stupid angel was missing and Sam was on a different hunt and nobody had brought him any goddamned dinner. Dean took one look around the room as he thought over the options. He could just go get dinner or he could wait and hope that Cas would be back soon and they could go together. Well, there were definitely still beers in the mini-fridge and another half hour of waiting wouldn't kill him, so wait for Cas it was.

Dean scooted up the bed to sit against the headboard as he flipped the tv on, maybe he could even catch Doctor Sexy during its first run. He flipped channels, trying to find one worth watching while he waited for 9pm and his show. Ugh, nothing but crap supernatural shows. Doesn't anyone realize how inaccurate that is? That isn't how vampires are or how you kill them. Before he could get into a mental rant about pop culture and its mistaken concept of monsters, he changed the channel hoping for something better. Something better like the end of a rerun of last week's Doctor Sexy. Jackpot.

Dean was pretty engrossed in the argument happening on the show, when he heard the characteristic whooshing of Cas' entrance. But, Cas wasn't standing anywhere in the room. Instead, there was a really large pie sitting on the floor of his room. Like, obscenely large, where the Hell did somebody find a pie tin that large?

"Cas? Is this an apology for being a stick in the mud earlier? It's cool, this is a great looking pie, but where'd you go?"

As he looked around the room, Dean didn't hear a reply and Cas still didn't show up. But, the pie did look damn good. It wouldn't hurt to try a bit of it, even if Cas wasn't actually back yet.  
_

_Dean get closer already!_ This was starting to seem like a really terrible idea. It turned out that hollow cake was a lot easier than hollow pie. It also turned out that blueberry pie leaves some serious stains on tan trench coats and white shirts. And, apparently, breathing may not be a necessity, but it was definitely a comfort he missed. Cas was definitely getting impatient as Dean said something that he couldn't quite hear through the crust and fruit filling. _Ugh, I can't wait anymore._

As he leaned over the giant pie, Dean could see it starting to crack and push upwards. He didn't think pie was supposed to do that, at least no pie he ever wanted to eat. He backed up and grabbed his gun, just in case.

But, as dark messy hair became visible, Dean relaxed. He knew that face anywhere. He chuckled softly as he looked at his angel. Castiel, angel of the Lord, was sitting in a giant pie, looked like blueberry, with bits of crust stuck to his hair and sitting on his shoulder, and little bits of blueberry filling clingy to his, well, his everything.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean laughed. It was so out of character. He doubled over laughing and had to hold himself up, hands on his knees. He could barely breathe, he was laughing so hard. But as he fell to his knees and finally calmed down, he looked up to see Cas sitting in a giant pie looking so unsure and a bit sad. And immediately, Dean's laughter died out.

"Hey Cas... You look absolutely delicious. How'd you end up as such a fine pie?"

Cas smiled a bit, but still looked really nervous.

"Well, I know how much you love pie..."

The sentence faded away, like Cas thought that this might have been a huge mistake. But, now that the laughter had subsided, Dean was looking at his angel, all sticky and sweet, and realized how good Cas really looked. His hair still stuck out in a weirdly sexy way, despite the pie filling, and Dean could imagine smoothing his thumb over Cas' lips and the licking the blue stains away. He was wondering if Cas pie was sweet or tart or creamy or rich and Dean just had to try it.

Cas was sitting there, watching Dean. All he could think was _did I mess up? does Dean like it?_ As Cas sat watching Dean, waiting for the real reaction, he saw Dean's eyes wandering over Cas, all covered in pie, and Cas knew that that was a look no regular pie would ever get. And, when Dean started climbing over, on hands and knees, Cas flicked his tongue out over his lips; the discomfort had been totally worth it.

Dean ran a finger along Castiel's jaw, pulling away his sticky finger and licking away the purple filling. It was sweet, just a bit tart, and Dean could taste Cas underneath that, just a bit salty from being on Cas' skin. It was the best pie he had ever tasted. He leaned in, reaching up toward Cas' lips and paused just long enough to whisper, "Cas pie is delicious." With that, he kissed Cas, grabbing the lapels of his ruined coat and pulling him closer.

Castiel was stunned, after Dean's words. And the kiss was so much, it was like Dean was starving and Cas couldn't keep up. Dean's tongue was running over Cas' lips and plunging into Cas' mouth and Cas was panting and just trying to understand what was happening. After a moment, Dean slowed. He pulled back enough to look at Cas, his eyes dark and heavy with desire. Cas couldn't stop staring at Dean's lips as he licked the blueberry filling from his lips, staining his full lips dark. He wondered how Dean tasted, sweet and fruity or salty and rich like usual.

Dean was moving his hands, pushing the coat off Castiel's shoulders, as Cas began moving forward, out of the jacket. The angel cupped Dean's face, holding him in place, as Cas began licking softly over Dean's lips. His tongue was hot and smooth and breathtaking. He tried to kiss Cas back, to move his head and take control, but Cas held him there. He could feel the angel's breath on his lips, see the pie stuck in his hair, taste Cas on his tongue. And then Cas was pushing his mouth open with his tongue. Swiping his tongue along the inside of Dean's mouth, over teeth and tongue. And still, Cas held Dean in place, preventing him from properly kissing back. But, when Cas pulled back, breathing heavily, and stopped, Dean reached hands up into Cas' sticky hair and pulled the angel closer. The move was jagged and rough and somehow Cas fell straight out of the pie and onto Dean. The kiss was sloppy and messy to match the scene around them, sticky and wet and delicious. When they came up for air, Cas was straddling Dean and Dean was gasping for breath.

"You like it." Cas sounded confident and happy and self-satisfied as hell.

"Mmmmm." Dean was too busy finally getting all those damned clothes off of Cas to answer. Once the trench coat and suit jacket were off, Dean could see the way the pie had soaked through Cas' shirt and forced it to cling to his smooth, lightly muscled stomach. As Dean slid his hands over Cas' stomach, the angel sat there, waiting for Dean to finish. He smiled, watching over Dean's enjoyment, finally having beaten the pie.

Cas ground his hips down and the groan that escaped Dean's throat was driving Cas mad. He bent in toward Dean and growled, "Dean, I'm dirty." The angel stood and walked toward the bathroom, looking back at Dean only once to run his finger through some of the pie filling still at his throat and then lick it from his finger.

As Dean followed his angel into the shower, all he thought was "Cas pie is definitely my favorite."


End file.
